The invention relates to a roof arrangement for a vehicle, in particular a passage vehicle, having a displaceable sunroof.
DE 101 21 888 A1 describes a roof arrangement that defines this generic type. It has a roof frame with lateral guide paths and a sunroof which is movably guided in the guide rails for at least partially releasing or closing a roof opening. Furthermore, the roof arrangement includes bearing devices which have an articulated connection to the sunroof on one end and are supported by guide elements in the guide paths on the other end. Each bearing device has a lever which is mounted in a rotating bearing on both the sunroof end and the guide path end. The rotating bearing on the sunroof end has a bearing axle, one end of which protrudes into a lateral control path which controls the additional lifting motion of the sunroof in the traversing of the sunroof.
An object of this invention is to provide a roof arrangement in which the sunroof can be moved reliably.
This object is achieved with a roof arrangement in which a sliding element is provided on the end of a bearing axle which protrudes into the control path, said sliding element having an outside contour such that the sliding element is in contact with an edge bordering the roof control path in any movement position of the sunroof.
The advantages achieved with this invention can be regarded as the fact that due to the outside contour of the sliding element, the sliding element is prevented from being forced into the control path and becoming jammed there.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.